The Beast?
by Kirameku Awa
Summary: Ralph and the boys are still on the island; Jack still wants to hunt but Ralph wants rescue. The Beast still lives in the boys' hearts and finally Jack and Ralph decide to find and kill the Beast once and for all. But what if the Beast is no more dangerous than Ralph? What if the Beast is not really a Beast at all? Ralph/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little hunters! I had this little idea while making a project summing up the novel "Lord of the Flies." I will say that I actually fell in love with the story and message of the book as well as the well-established characters and long-winded description. I will admit this now for all those other lovers of the book, I love Jack but this story is about Ralph and an OC. Basically the whole concept of this story is that the Beast or Beastie is real but it's not a real Beast. You'll figure this out later in the story. I'm trying to describe as much as I can but it gets a little boring if most of the text is description...

Anyway, I loved the actual book and I loved writing this story and I promise I will add more soon!

I own nothing...(except "The Beast", but I think you guys will like her.)

* * *

Ralph looked across the shining blue of the sea in the early rising sun and felt the sun on the top of his golden, sun-kissed hair. His hair was longer than when they first landed on the beach, almost reaching to the middle of his back. He tries to keep it clean and out of his face but he finds that it gets harder and harder with each passing day. The fire is roaring beside him and the heat almost burns his tanned skin. He had tended to the fire all night and all night he slumped against the orange and red flames, hiding from the black, inky darkness that rested just outside the circle of light.

"Morning Ralph," it was Sam and Eric, "we got you some breakfast..."

They handed him the minor breakfast of fruits and some fish, which he ate slowly. The fish was tough and dry and the fruit was bitter, but it was an excellent breakfast. Ralph looked around and saw Piggy walking along the beach with his arm in the clothe sling. The sling was dirty and ripped but it held the broken wrist that Piggy received from Jack. It healed once, but without it being properly set in plaster, it breaks often; Piggy's been reduced to light cleaning and taking care of some of the younger kids.

Jack was finally tired of Piggy's constant complaining and he pushed Piggy down the cliff at Castle Rock. Piggy was lucky to get a broken wrist instead of a broken neck; Jack's tribe saw the violence and the tribe had some mixed reactions. Some whooped and hollered with savage joy, but when Jack nearly pushed Ralph after Piggy, three or four pushed him towards Castle Rock, pulled Ralph up, and walked away from Jack's screaming commands.

That was almost four years ago. Ralph and Jack decided to meet, chief to chief, man to man, a year after Jack attacked him and Piggy. Jack's tribe walked with painted faces, long dirty hair and spears sharper than knives while Ralph walked alone. His tribe, his _family_ would not fight them.

They agreed that as long as Jack would stay away, ask for the things they needed, and left Ralph and his 'tribe' alone, Ralph wouldn't go near Castle Rock. They parted and they haven't met since.

Sometimes in the forest, Ralph runs into one of the other tribe members; the members do different things, one tried stabbing Ralph with his spear, another walked away with his kill, but one young hunter, face painted and dirty blonde hair hanging in his face, looked behind him, set down his spear, and threw Ralph almost half of the kill.

As the blonde hunter walked away, Ralph shouted after him as loud as his voice could carry. "Thank you!"

The hunter looked back and for a moment, Ralph thought he saw a smile creep into the painted face, but the kid picked up his meat and run towards Castle Rock. It was the last time Ralph ever saw that kid.

"Ralph, hey Ralph!" Piggy came running from the shoreline and handed Ralph a piece of paper. Ralph didn't need to read it to know that Jack needed or wanted something.

"It's from _him_." Piggy's acidic tone betrayed his placid face, which through the years had gotten thinner and tanner. Piggy was no longer the Piggy that landed on the island all those years ago; he was thinner and had built some muscle on his arms and legs. His round body was gone and he went shirtless most of the day.

Without saying another word, Piggy turned and walked back to the beach, most likely to check on the younger kids or clean one of the shelters. Ralph dismissed Sam and Eric, and with bated breath, read the note.

_Chief Ralph, meet me at the mountain top at sunset. I need to talk to you. Chief Jack_

Ralph folded the note and threw it into the fire. He reached for the blanched, bone-white conch shell and called a meeting. When all of his tribe had arrived, he said only five words, "Meeting Jack, tend the fire."

He had learned that, sometimes, it was better not to explain what he was doing. He dismissed the meeting and he pulled his shirt over his head. He would meet them a civil man, not a dirty boy.

* * *

As Ralph made his slow ascent up the mountain, he picked some fruit and nibbled on the ripe flesh. He could hear rustling and figured that Jack's tribe was watching him as he journeyed up the mountain. The noises up the mountain no longer fazed Ralph into a crippling fear as it would have done all those years ago. Ralph took a short break at the rock where he and Roger once stopped at, before he became a savage.

He remembers the long hair and tired eyes, and he remembers the fear of the beast, a mere, silly fear that crippled the boys to their knees. The beast was nothing then a silly fear, something inspired by the little boys and their imagination.

Usually Jack came with two more hunters but this time, he came alone.

_Must be serious, if Jack's alone..._

"Chief Ralph, welcome."

Jack stepped forward and tapped his chest with his fist. Ralph nodded in welcome but advanced no further. Jack stepped back and pushed the fringe of hair out of his eyes.

"My tribe has killed more than we can eat, and we are having a feast...I invite you and your tribe for the feast..." Jack kept looking behind him and Ralph began to grow tired of his vague and out-of-character generosity. The forest was still and silent, as though it knew that two powerful leaders were meeting; the forest did not want to interrupt.

"Why are you being so nice? What's going on Jack?"

"...can't explain here...later at the feast, I promise..." Jack took off toward Castle Rock without another word and Ralph was left standing in the circle of ashes that had once been the place of their signal fire. Something has Jack worried, Ralph was sure of it.

Unknown to him, a creature he had never seen before was watching him and following him silently through the trees; the only noise it made was the gentle rustling of the branches and creepers. The Unknown followed him back to the beach when the tree branches stopped. It watched the boy go to the large platform and pick up this white shell.

A loud blast of sound hit the Unknown and nearly unbalanced it from the tree branches. It watched with cold eyes as many others joined the leader on the platform. The once round one in the sling began to yell at the one holding the shell. His face, red with anger and frustration, yelled and screamed at the leader as he gestured to the forest; the Unknown stopped breathing, thinking it had finally been discovered when the boy with the shell dropped the shell and put his hands up.

The talking silenced and they listened to their leader speak. After what had seemed like forever, most of the boys nodded their heads in agreement. The ones who did not went back to what they were doing and the ones who did, including the leader, began to walk toward the forest, picking up their spears as they went. The Unknown moved back into the forest and waited for the attack, but none came. They just walked past it without looking for it; it thought they were waiting for it to attack but instead of jumping the small group of boys, it followed the leader once more in the trees, toward the savage place on its island.

* * *

The feast was loud and warm, but yet it was tense and stressful for the two tribes together in the same place. Jack's tribe sat far away from Ralph's tribe and glared at the enemy. Ralph's tribe watched the enemy with worried eyes, fearful of what they would do. Ralph and Jack sat together on the mat that marked them as leaders; they ate slowly and silently until Ralph whispered to Jack.

"What were you talking about on the mountain top, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer for the longest time, but when he did he looked at Ralph's eyes. For a moment Ralph saw the scared Jack Merridew behind the painted face of a savage.

"The Beast is real, Ralph, it attacked one of my members, it nearly killed him...I'm afraid that it'll come back here and jump us."

"What does it look like?"

Jack shook his head, as though to shake out the memory of the beast's appearance, "I'm not sure, he was attacked in the dark on the mountain. He says the Beast has long arms, large teeth and big green eyes."

"Sounds like a wolf..."

"That's what I thought. He said it wasn't covered in fur and it had feathers on it."

Ralph frowned at the description and began to puzzle about what the Beast could be when someone from Jack's tribe spoke up.

"I know who the Beast is!" The boy was short and little but he was as painted as some of the older boys.

"The Beast is you!" He pointed to Ralph and his tribe, shocked to be accused of something so ridiculous.

"Johnny, think before you accuse! They are our guests tonight, our friends..." someone began to say. Johnny glared at one of the older hunters in anger.

"Friends?! They are not friends! Do you remember what they did to our chief? To Simon and to us?!"

"We did nothing to Simon!" Eric shouted to him.

"We pushed Jack off Ralph because he was going to kill Ralph!" Sam ended.

Things quickly became heated between the two groups of boys until Jack stood. Everyone was silent as Jack spoke, "The death of Simon is on all of us. All of our hands are covered in his blood. And Ralph's tribe did what they thought was right, regardless to what happened. We must bury the spear to each other. We both have a common enemy."

Silence.

"The Beast," there was a chill in the wind that made half of the boys shiver.

"Jack's right," Ralph said quietly. He stood up slowly and eyed all of the boys. They were two different species of men; one was partly civil and tried their best to be clean while the other was wild and dirty. Ralph wondered which one was happier.

"Jack's right," Ralph repeated, this time stronger, "The Beast attacked someone recently. It's getting more daring; soon it will wonder into our camps and..."

There was no need to finish, "Chief Jack, what do we have to do?"

A small boy in a painted mask stood up and fidgeted with his dirty shirt as he waited for his answer. Jack walked towards the small child and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Johnny, we need to work together with Ralph and his tribe."

This was not a simple answer but a command to both tribes. Jack's tribe nodded and glared at Ralph's tribe with fire in their eyes. Ralph's tribe felt even more uncomfortable with this decision. Why didn't Ralph tell them to do something that didn't involve the other tribe?

* * *

Jack waited as the visiting tribe went out the exit of Castle Rock before he stopped Ralph once more. His hands were clammy and sticky from sweat and he wiped them on his shorts before he continued. Ralph spoke before Jack finished wiping his hands.

"They were really good, even when they accused us of murder..."

"Yeah...listen Ralph, I...I'm sorry...for everything..." Ralph couldn't believe that Jack, the leader of the savages and top hunter on the island was admitting he was wrong. Before Ralph could really question Jack, he ran back into Castle Rock and closed the door with a resounding _THUMP_.

"Ralph..." he looked behind and saw all of his tribe standing on the bridge between Castle Rock and the other side of the island. "What do we do?"

Ralph saw the littluns yawning and rubbing their eyes. He smiled at their childish behavior and picked one of the smaller littluns up. Percy nestled his head into Ralph's chest and was very close to falling asleep to Ralph's beating heart. Ralph woke him up and handed him off to Sam. He told everyone to go back to the beach and tell Piggy what happened while Ralph went for a bath and a drink of water.

* * *

High above the tribe was The Unknown sitting on a tree branch. The boys were talking and the leader lifted a small one up to his chest. The small child looked so peaceful, the look of unknowing bliss painted on his small tan face. The leader, whom everyone called 'Ralph', handed the child back and told them something.

The group then divided into two, with everyone going back to the beach and Ralph going off alone. The choice was easy to follow Ralph to the water hole. Ralph looked around and knelt down to drink the clean, sweet water. The Unknown looked down and saw it's own reflection above Ralph's.

The water moved and softened The Unknown's features and made it come closer when Ralph jerked up from his drinking. The Unknown backed up into the tree and watched the frightened boy look around in the trees for it. The Unknown backed up and found a broken twig; it snapped it and the boy stood up and ran as fast as he could toward the large pink rock castle.

"Jack! Jack! The Beast is here!"

The doors opened and the boy went inside. The Unknown couldn't follow him but it could hear Ralph's panicked words.

"The Beast was right above me! At the water hole! It was watching me drink water when I noticed this big, wild face in the water."

"What did it look like?" The leader of the savages stepped forward and placed his hand on Ralph. The Unknown remembered how much it disliked the savage. It remembered how troublesome the savage was and how much drama he caused. He had no right to touch Ralph when he was scared!

The Unknown was going to step into the castle when it remembered with a sinking feeling deep in its heart that the reason Ralph was scared was because of its reflection. The Unknown slipped away into the night to return to the water hole. It stayed on the ground and stared at the reflection facing back. The reflection wasn't as scary as Ralph thought; the long tendrils of coarse black hair covered it's back and most of its face. The eyes were a soft green like the candle buds that covered the island in the sunlight and in the dark that soft green turned hard, cracked, and wild.

The Unknown now understood why Ralph was scared. It was scary; it understood why it was The Beast to the boys.

The Beast watched the reflection waver and move with the water and it suddenly became very angry at the reflection. The Beast struck the water and waited for the ugliness to disappear but it came back, mocking it by looking back at it.

"I think I heard it over here!"

The Beast jumped onto its four legs and climbed back up a tree, its heart pounding and red blood coursing through its body. As it managed to hide itself among the leaves and branches, the savages and Ralph came running with spears and rocks. They looked around and began looking through the leaves, trees, and bushes looking for it.

The Beast climbed to the top of the trees to make sure it wasn't spotted. They continued the search until they decided that the Beast was gone.

"There's nothing here, Ralph..."

"But...but I saw it...that face..."

The Beast climbed down silently and listened to the pleading tone of Ralph's voice. It almost broke its heart hearing Ralph getting frustrated about what had happened only a few minutes ago.

"Ralph, do you want someone to stay with you? I can have Roger or Robert..."

"No Jack, just leave me a spear...I'll be fine..."

Jack once again patted Ralph's shoulder and left him with a sharpened spear. Ralph waited for the tribe to get back to Castle Rock and he slowly began to drink the cool water. The Beast looked out to the water and watched Ralph wash his face. The Beast's face once again appeared in the water but this time instead of looking away, both Ralph and the Beast were entranced by those eyes.

Ralph had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They soft like grass and almost glowing like the fire at his beach. The fire that burned deep in those eyes was smoldering like embers and the bright green color of the iris reminded Ralph of a time before the island.

The memories were foggy and distant, as though the memories were from dreams instead of reality.

_How long before these memories fade away?_

Ralph blinked and the wonder in her eyes faded and he noticed that she was watching him. He looked slowly up and saw a girl about his age staring at him. Her long black hair was pulled back by a small creeper and her mouth was opened slightly in shock and nervous vice. Ralph closed his own mouth (when had he opened it?) and smiled shyly.

The girl backed up, closing her mouth and almost disappeared into the branches. She would have left if Ralph had not pleaded for her to stay.

"Come back," he whispered, "I won't hurt ya."

She stopped and looked back to Ralph. His face was calm and pleading like his voice and he held his hand out for her. She didn't want to take it because she knew he would hurt her if she did.

"Please come down...I wanna talk to ya." The girl reappeared and scowled at Ralph. She didn't want to go down there.

"No!" She stuck her head back into the branches and hoped he would give up and leave. A small part of her knew he wouldn't.

"If you won't come down, I'm coming up." Ralph grabbed the trunk of the tree when he heard a small splash. The girl resurfaced and swam to the edge of the water where Ralph was waiting. She climbed up to land and sat with her long legs out in front of her. She noted how tiny she was compared to Ralph and how far away he was sitting.

_If he wants to talk, why is he sitting so far away?_

"So...you're the Beast?" The girl looked at him and saw that he was watching the rings on the water expand. He was tense, watching her out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure that she wouldn't run off before he could get some answers. The girl shivered and looked off into the distance. The trees yielded no correct answer, no one was there to help her speak, not anymore. The girl looked at Ralph, steeled her nerves, and answered Ralph in the best that she could.

"Yes...I...Beast..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Told ya. :)

I love her, you either love her already or will learn to love her. So just to clear up some confusion; Jack and his tribe consists of himself, Roger, most of the older kids, and one or two littluns. Ralph's tribe is himself, Piggy (still alive), Sam and Eric, one or two older kids (who may be named), and all the other littluns. Piggy survived but has a broken/hurt wrist so he doesn't do much; the boys have aged four years so Ralph and Jack are about sixteen/seventeen, and finally Jack's somewhat civil attitude comes from growing up (I try.)

If you guys have anymore questions or if you guys like the story already, leave me a review and ask your question and tell me what's up!

Until next time, my lovely little hunters!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello my lovely little savages! Thank you guys for all the love and support that you give me I enjoy reading your comments and I love writing these stories for you guys.

Without further adieu! (I own nothing...)

* * *

"Yes...I...beast."

The girl looked away to the water and watched the surface calm down. It was soft and peaceful here, no sound other than their breathing breaking the silence. The island began to voice its opinion about the situation the girl and Ralph were in when Ralph broke the fragile silence.

"...I didn't expect a girl...of all the things, a girl was the beast."

For the first time since she could remember, the girl felt the heavy weight of sadness weigh down her heart. She looked at the still pond and saw the two sitting together. Ralph was watching the pond too but he wasn't upset. His blue eyes had an almost amused look about them, his jaw was relaxed and he didn't even touch the long fringe of hair that decided to defy him by hanging in his face. Although he was amused that he was once afraid of a girl, he had his head in his hands.

When he flashed his eyes in the pond to her, she turned her attention to the dirty creature sitting beside Ralph. The tangled matted mess of hair was escaping the creeper tie from behind and her flashing green eyes glowed soft in the water. She breathed out of her mouth instead of her nose because it was crooked and small. She noticed the stain of dried blood on her legs and arms, was it hers or the hunts'?

"You're bleeding..." Ralph's reflection reached out to wipe the blood running down the creature's arm but she moved away. He wavered in his approach and slowly wiped away the blood from the forearm.

He was gentle and his reflection went to wash off the blood. One touch and the water mirror was disturbed. The ripples in the water distorted her features, making her eyes look bigger and scarier than before.

She looked away and nearly bumped into Ralph's nose. She jumped back and went for her knife when Ralph raised his hands.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked at her knife in her hand and slowly put it on the ground. She crawled over to Ralph and raised her hands like Ralph. She waited for him to move again; Ralph put his hands on his lap and she did the same.

_She mimicking me?_

He raised his right hand and she raised hers. He reached over and touched her face to see if she would follow his lead. She questioned his actions but followed his actions. His hand was warm against her cheek and reminded her of a time long ago before Ralph or the boys came to the island, before she became the Beast.

Ralph dropped his hand and after she had dropped hers, he stood and held out his hand. She looked at it, expecting an answer from the tanned hand.

"Take my hand." She looked up and gently grasped his hand. He helped her to her feet and pointed towards the beach.

"Come with me? I can give you some food and clothes..."

She felt the crushing fear of discovery bearing down on her heart when she understood what he was offering to do for her. She let go of his hands and raised her hands. She backed up slowly, shaking her head and trying to tell him why but coming up with nothing.

"Please come back with me." He was pleading now and she almost went with him, but the fear reminded her that they were find out what she was and that she will be hunted down by the savages on the island.

"No...afraid...savages kill me!" She run to the nearest tree and began to climb up the trunk into the trees tops.

"I can make sure they won't! You'll be safe with me!" Ralph began looking in the trees to try and see her but all he could see were leaves.

"They will..." she whispered. She poked her head out one more time and waited for Ralph to notice her. Once he did, she talked very softly.

"Protect you and tribe...promise..."

"You promise?"

She nodded and held out her hand. He took it and have it a small squeeze. They made a promise to each other without saying anything: if Ralph didn't tell the boys about her until she was ready, she would protect them and help them to hunt for food. As she disappeared into the trees, Ralph felt nervous about walking back to the beach; he felt like someone other than the girl was watching him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ralph woke up to screaming. It was Percy, screaming like he was in pain.

Ralph ran outside to find Percy screaming at something on the beach; although it was still very dark, Ralph could see the blood leaking from the body onto the sand. He ran to the dead body and once he moved it over he noticed how big the nose was, too big to be human.

It was the snout of a freshly slaughtered boar, the warm blood of the boar that had terrified Percy to screaming.

"I'm sorry, sir...I...I..."

"It's alright, Percy, I understand." Ralph picked up Percy and Percy rested his head against the older boy in comfort. "Percy, what are you doing up so early?"

Percy didn't answer for a while so Ralph thought he went back to sleep when he felt hot breath on his chest. "What, Percy?"

Percy raised his head and looked down at the sand before he whispered, "I heard singing...I heard my mom singing..."

Ralph hugged the child closer and rubbed his back in comfort. Ralph knew how much he missed home, hell they all missed home. Ralph missed his warm, soft bed with his little window facing the sunrise. He missed the warm arms of his father and nanny, and he missed the normal life he once had.

"Ralph...will we ever get home?" Percy's big sad face searched Ralph's eyes for answers Ralph did not know. Ralph wished that he could say something, anything to make little Percival Wemys Madison of Harcourt Street in Anthony, Hants, believe that one day they will be home and this whole experience is nothing more than a bad dream. However, Ralph could only say that they will be home soon.

Percy nodded off in Ralph's arms and once Percy was deep enough not to wake up when he was moved, Ralph carried him back to his shelter and covered him with some of the ragged blankets they found near the wreckage of the plane all those years ago. Ralph was going back to his hut when he noticed someone dragging the boar's dead body to the light of the fire.

The long hair gave away the person while she began to skillfully skin the pig, "You scared my friend."

The girl looked up and looked surprised that Ralph was still up. She moved over to give him room on the sand, which he took. He noticed how dark it was outside and wondered how she could skin the boar without cutting herself or the meat. His unspoken question was answered when she sliced her thumb on the blade of her hunting knife, "Shit!"

"Watch your tongue!" Ralph whispered harshly as he looked back to the huts. No one stirred except for Piggy, who snorted and continued on sleeping as though nothing had happened. When Ralph saw that no one was up, he looked back at the girl, who finished skinning the boar and began the task of removing the organs and bones from the muscle.

"Hey, you have to be quiet! They almost woke up!" Ralph waited for her to respond when he noticed that her face was focused on nothing but the cleaning of the boar. Her eyes were trained on the red of the meat and black of the fur that once covered the boar while her dirty hands slipped. She nicked herself a couple more times but she didn't swear as loud as before. She worked quickly and quietly, pausing to look up into the sky, and going back to the boar, working faster and faster. Finally the boar was no more and only large hunks of meat remained sitting on the boar's skin.

"Wow."

"Stick." Ralph looked at her with a question just on the tip of his tongue when she repeated the one word, "Stick!"

"A stick?" She rolled her eyes and leaned over the sand in front of him. She slowly drew a small picture of two forked sticks standing up in the sand with a long spear resting in the middle of the forked sticks.

"Oh! You mean a roaster!" Ralph ran to the forest and looked around for the perfect forked sticks to use. Once he snapped the sticks off the trees, he found a long spear laying near his hut and walked back with his treasures in tow. The girl took the spear and speared the meat until it was centered and unable to fall off while Ralph dug the sticks into the sand; he wiggled the sticks to make sure that he had dug deep enough so they didn't lose the meat in the fire.

Together they placed the heavy meat onto the fire and watched the flames lick up the raw meat, making the juices fall down into the flames, sizzling as it was cooking. Although he wanted to sleep a little more, Ralph sat outside watching the fire with the girl. She yawned and leaned back on her hands for a while before she leaned against Ralph's shoulder. Without thinking, Ralph wrapped an arm around her shoulders and allowed himself to be comfortable with her being there.

She was quiet and still, her breathing even and deep. Ralph looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. He found this comforting and almost cozy as the sun slowly rose into the sky. The colors of the sunrise were intense and beautiful, full of wonder and awe. Ralph felt his eyes get wider as the colors brightened and in his excitement, he woke up the sleeping girl; she groaned and glared at the boy before noticing the sunrise.

She stared up at it, almost in wonder of what it could be before nuzzling her head into Ralph's side. He pulled her closer and made sure that she was comfortable before enjoying the company and warmth that she gave him.

As the sunrise ended, and a new day began, she picked up her small portion of meat and Ralph walked her back to the tree line. He watched her climb up the trees and disappear into the forest. He just stood there, staring off into space, not thinking about anything except the girl who called herself "the beast".

_She had to have a name. She didn't come to this island calling herself, "the beast." I have to know her name. I need to know her name._

* * *

Although "the beast" was nice to Ralph and his tribe, she hated Jack. She would steal meat, make threatening noises, and scare the littluns until they cried. She liked everyone but Jack and Roger. She watched from on top of the trees as Roger was hitting a littlun for crying. She growled even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Roger was an asshole, a bully, a savage to every living thing on the island. He was like a rabid dog that should be put down or treated.

The littlun stopped crying and Roger walked over to Jack, who was skinning a sow and cleaning her up. She climbed down slowly to hear the conversation without being seen by any of the other boys. Although their voices were very faint, she could hear the anger in Roger's voice, "...don't see why we should help them."

"Roger, we need to unite the tribes. The Beast is bolder and I think it might..."

"But we're hunters!"

"We can't catch this thing, Roger! It's not like a pig! We can't circle it and stab it until it dies! This thing..."

"Is probably just the others pulling our legs."

"My word is final Roger, we need to help Ralph."

"The Beast" watched as Roger stomped away and picked up a pink rock. He hurled it into the ocean, watching the tide engulf it as it made a PLONK.

She remembered back when Ralph was shorter and his hair didn't fall into his face as much as it does now. Someone got hurt here, there was blood and a lot of it. The person was really small and he didn't put up much of a fight. Roger was the one hurting him, stabbing him with the spear. Jack actually pushed Roger into the ocean after that.

_He said...he said that kid...made a mistake...that he didn't deserve that...that he was just a "littlun"..._

Roger began to throw more rocks into the ocean and The Beast turned her attention to the other littluns at Castle Rock. They were sharpening spears, eating meat, or tending the cooking fire while Roger threw rocks and Jack sat on his seat. He looked over the littluns as they worked; he wasn't as smug as he was when he was younger. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes and the lines that were appearing on his forehead.

_Jack might not be bad...he is a leader, although a little mean..._

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmm...maybe Jack was right to call Roger a menace. I mean, I would! (And I do ;). ) Anyway, what will happen to Jack now that Roger is angry? Will Ralph find out The Beast's real name? Tune in next time for the answers to these burning questions!

Until next time, my lovely little savages!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello my little savages! We left off the story with The Beast reconsidering her thoughts about Jack and Roger. What are your thoughts about them? I know you know how I think about them because you're reading what I think about them.

Also forgive me for going AWOL for the longest time, it has been a slow few months for me. Also if you are a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fan like me, you will be excited to know that I am attempting to write a Sebastian X OC story. Warning though, I may be rewriting the story a hundred different ways before I put it on so be patient.

On with the story! (I own no one...)

* * *

Ralph watched the tree line as the sun began to rise in the sky, watching for a certain wild-haired girl to swing down from the treetops with some kind of prize. This was the first night that she didn't come down from her lofty height to sit on the beach and watch the sunrise with Ralph, who was getting worried that she ran into one of Jack's savages before she could make it here.

"Ralph!" the twins shouted, holding a letter in Sam's hand. Ralph took it and read it quickly, not eager to see what Jack wanted from him. The writing wasn't as neat as Jack's but it might have been written by one of the younger boys. As Ralph read the note, the twins stood by the fire, poking it to make sure it was still strong, "Hey Ralph, where was that girl last night?"

"Yeah, that girl with the creeper in her hair, where was she?"

Ralph froze leaning over his pack. He looked at the twins' smiling faces with the corner of his eye and felt himself begin to sweat.

_How in bloody fucking hell did they find out?!_

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"The girl! The girl who keeps falling asleep on your shoulder!"

"Yeah, the girl that keeps hunting for us, Ralph!"

Ralph rushed at the twins and covered their mouths. Ralph looked all around and saw no one else around to hear them. Once he was satisfied with how empty the beach was, he uncovered their mouths and scolded them in a whisper, "Look here, you two can't go around saying things like that, the others will think you've gone mad."

"But sir, the girl is real right?" Sam whispered back.

"...Sam, Eric, for right now, you need to mind your own business ok?"

"Yes sir," they whispered in unison before running off down the beach like a couple of little kids; they jumped and ran out of sight like nothing had happened in the past couple minutes. Ralph was left standing there, alone and confused at why they were so able to forget so easily.

Ralph shook off the feeling, picked up his pack and started his journey up the mountain to the ashes of the old signal fire where Jack told him to go.

* * *

Roger was sick of Jack being the leader.

All he did was make sure that those stupid littluns were safe and sound while the hunt is getting away. Just today one of them fell off a rock and probably hurt his leg during a hunt and Jack had the gall to make him stop and bring the stupid kid back to camp. It was so unfair how one little careless person stopped an entire hunt for the Beast.

Roger was fuming at the recent events when Jack found him throwing rocks into the ocean, "Roger, I need you to watch over the little ones for a while."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I wanna check the traps around camp to make sure nothing's there. Maybe we won't need to find the Beast, maybe it'll come to us."

"But I know where it is!"

Jack stopped climbing down the rocks and looked at Roger with narrow eyes, "Where is it?"

"We checked everywhere except one place, and we've found nothing to say that the Beast is real. What's to say..."

"Stop! I do not want to know your theories! You know why we can't go down to the beach!"

"Screw the treaty! We need to kill the Beast!"

"The Beast is not there!" Jack finished climbing down the rock face and was walking into the forest when Roger had the thought to throw rocks at him. It was perfect, there was no one else around. Jack's back was turned, and all he had to do is throw hard enough at Jack's red head. As he picked up the pink rock, Jack's red hair disappeared into the forest greenery and Roger let his arm drop. The rock fell with a loud THUMP and Roger glared in the direction of where Jack went into the forest.

* * *

As the blonde boy traveled up the mountain, he heard very little noises that he associated with The Beast. There was no twig snapping or light shaking in the leaves to tell him that she was watching over him; it unnerved him greatly to be in silence, because it put the evil, panicking thought that she was killed into his head. It stirred and festered in his brain and his heart.

_Wait a moment..._

Ralph stopped dead in his tracks when he thought about The Beast; she was wild and strange, but what was to be expected living on this island for as long as she has been?

It wasn't like he didn't respect and fear her a little bit, which was once again expected for someone akin to a wild beast like herself; she was strong, able, and somehow kind. She was nice enough to hunt and kill food for him and his friends, nice to protect them from attack, just...just nice I general.

_She's so kind to us and so protective...she has nothing to gain or lose by helping us or Jack...she has lived on this island for...much longer than any one else on this god forsaken island...she didn't need to help us at all..._

Ralph continued to walk up the mountain, deep in thought about why this...person wanted to help out a tribe of boys when he heard someone groaning. They sounded like they were hurt and in a lot of pain, "Hello, what's wrong?"

The groaning increased and Ralph followed the noise off the path and into the forest, pushing aside leaves and bushes to try and find the person in pain.

"Answer me! Tell me your name!"

"...b-beast..." Ralph stopped and started pulling leaves and branches down trying to find Beast quicker. She sounded hurt and in a lot of pain.

_If someone like her is groaning in pain, than it must be terrible._

"Beast! Speak to me!"

"...h-here...R-ralph..."

Ralph pulled aside one more bush and saw a pool of dark red blood next to the Beast. She was bleeding from her stomach, the ruby red color staining the clothes she was wearing and the pale hand that was trying to stop the bleeding. She was staring off into the distance until her eyes focused on Ralph, her frown being replaced by a shy and tentative smile.

"B-beast...why are you...how...?"

"...hunters...got hurt...saved a 'littlun'...so...c-cold..."

Ralph knelt down and covered the hand over her stomach, the red liquid seeping through his fingers.

"How long have you been here?"

"...do not...know..."

Ralph set his pack down and curled his arm under her knees. He placed the other behind her back and slowly lifted her up. She was amazing light for how strong she appeared to be; he draped the extra clothes he had brought over her to try and keep her warm.

"R-ralph..."

"Beast, hold on, I'm taking you to the beach. You need help..."

For once she didn't try and stop him.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well...there you go... Ralph actually cares for the Beast. Go figure...JK!

Leave a comment/review if you have questions or concerns about...well anything, the story, the characters, or even one of my other stories. You can also PM your concerns and questions if you want. I really want to hear your feedback on anything that I'm doing, either good or bad. BUT, if you completely flame and hate on me, not my writing or anything like that but me personally, I will not be happy and will sic Pluto (Black Butler) and Roger on you. Thank you guys for all the support you guys give me, I love it!

Until next time, my lovely little savages!


End file.
